Midnight Secretary (Remake)
by Aerin Kim137
Summary: Sungmin mengira ia telah menemukan pekerjaan yang sempurna ketika ia menjadi sekretaris Cho Kyuhyun direktur sebuah cabang perusahaan ternama di SEOUL, namun suatu malam ia menemukan sebuah rahasia mengenai direkturnya yang ternyata adalah seorang Vampire. KYUMIN FANFICTION ! Review Please / Chapter 2 Is Up.
1. Chapter 1

**MIDNIGHT SECRETARY**

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

And Other Cast

Genre : Romance , Drama & Supernatural

Rate : M (Mature Content and Sex Activity)

Warning : Genderswitch, Typo dan Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

a/n : Fic ini adalah hasil remake dari manga jepang yang berjudul "Midnight Secretary" karya Ohmi Tomu, 99% cerita ini sama dengan komiknya saya hanya menambahkan kata-kata untuk menyesuaikan cerita dan karakter pemainnya.

Summary : Sungmin mengira ia telah menemukan pekerjaan yang sempurna ketika ia menjadi sekretaris Cho Kyuhyun direktur sebuah cabang perusahaan ternama di SEOUL, namun suatu malam ia menemukan sebuah rahasia mengenai direkturnya yang ternyata adalah seorang Vampire. KYUMIN FANFICTION !

Part 1 : Bloody Night Office

**DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE AND NO PLAGIAT!**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

.

.

**=== MIDNIGHT SECRETARY===**

.

.

**Lee Sungmin ( 22 years ago)**

Sungmin adalah seorang wanita muda yang sangat cerdas, di usianya yang terbilang muda ia mampu menjalankan karirnya dengan baik setelah mendapat pengalaman selama dua tahun bekerja di salah satu perusahaan terkenal bernama ELF Corporation. Melihat kerja kerasnya selama ini membuat HRD Manajer Sapphire Corporation yang merupakan cabang dari ELF Corporation merekomendasikannya untuk menjadi sekretaris Cho Kyuhyun, seorang direktur yang terkenal sangat keras dan tidak mau menerima kesalahan dari bawahannya.

**Cho Kyuhyun ( 26 years ago)**

Kyuhyun adalah seorang direktur dari Sapphire Corporation. Ia merupakan putra kedua dari Cho Hangeng presiden utama ELF Corporation yang bergerak dalam berbagai macam bidang Jasa. Kyuhyun tidak ingin mendapatkan jabatan tertinggi hanya karena ia anak pemilik perusahaan tersebut tetapi lebih karena hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini. Kyuhyun seorang Workaholic sejati ia selalu pulang larut malam dan sekretarisnya pun harus kerja hingga malam hari oleh karena itu para sekretarisnya tidak ada yang bertahan lama. Berbagai rumor tentang dirinya sudah menyebar luas selain Egois dan Arrogant ternyata dia juga seorang Playboy. Namun ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh satu orang pun kecuali keluarga mengenai dirinya, Kyuhyun berasal dari Klan tertinggi dari bangsa Vampire.

**Cho Donghae ( 28 years ago) **

Donghae anak pertama Cho Hangeng, ia menjabat sebagai HRD Manajer di Sapphire Corporation. Donghae adalah kakak dari Kyuhyun, ada hal yang membuat mereka mengalami banyak perbedaan salah satu yang terbesar adalah Donghae terlahir sebagai Manusia murni sedangkan Kyuhyun terlahir sebagai seorang Vampire. Hal itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun sangat membenci ibunya Kim Heechul yang ternyata seorang wanita berdarah Vampire.

.

.

**===MIDNIGHT SECRETARY===**

.

.

Pagi ini Sungmin mengawali harinya dengan penuh semangat meskipun semalam ia hanya tertidur kurang lebih selama tiga jam,namun kali ini pekerjaan yang lebih berat sedang menantinya. Menjadi seorang sekretaris bukanlah hal yang mudah, ketelitian dan kecermatan menjadi bagian terpenting. Sungmin meyakinkan hatinya bahwa ia pasti bisa dalam melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

Sungmin adalah gadis yang sangat kuat, serius dan juga keras kepala setelah kepergian ayahnya enam tahun silam,kini Sungmin hanya tinggal bersama ibunya disebuah rumah sederhana di kawasan distrik Nowon.

Menjadi Sekretaris adalah impian terbesarnya selama ini, Sungmin sangat menyukai dunia perkantoran dan sejak ia kecil Sungmin optimis bahwa suatu hari nanti ia pasti dapat mewujudkan cita-citanya, dan hal tersebut terbukti melalui usahanya selama ini ia direkomendasikan menjadi sekretaris direktur Sapphire Corporation, sebelumnya di ELF Corporation ia hanya seorang staf divisi bagian pemasaran.

Sungmin tersenyum tulus ketika ia melihat seorang namja berbalutkan jas berwarna putih berdiri disamping meja receptionis, namja itu adalah Cho Donghae, namja yang kemarin menemuinya di kantor utama.

"Selamat pagi Noona Lee." Sapanya dengan ramah seraya mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Sungmin.

Dengan senang hati Sungmin menerima uluran tangan tersebut "Selamat pagi juga Manajer Cho Donghae" balasnya tak kalah ramah.

"Jangan seperti itu,aku tidak terlalu suka dipanggil formal kau cukup memanggilku dengan sebutan Donghae saja atau Hae." Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bukankah itu terdengar tidak sopan bagaimanapun juga Donghae adalah atasannya.

"Mungkin terdengar aneh tetapi aku hanya ingin menghilangkan kesan yang tidak nyaman saja ketika seseorang memanggilku dengan formal semua karyawan di perusahaan ini memanggilku dengan sebutan tadi, jadi aku harap kau mengerti."Ucap Donghae, Sungmin menggangguk mengiyakan.

"Banyak hal yang perlu kau ketahui mengenai Sapphire Corporation, meskipun perusahaan ini hanya sebuah cabang, peraturan di perusahaan ini sangat ketat di bandingkan dengan kantor utama, sedikit saja melakukan kesalahan maka akan berakibat fatal."

Sungmin antusias mendengarkan penjelasan Donghae seraya berjalan menuju lift yang akan mengantarkan Sungmin menuju ruangan kerjanya.

"Satu hal terpenting yang harus kau ingat Noona Lee, sifat direktur Cho Kyuhyun sangat sulit di tebak, tetapi aku yakin kamu dapat memenuhi ekspetasinya dalam bekerja, tunjukan yang terbaik mengerti."

"Gomawo Manajer…" Donghae menatapnya tajam membuat Sungmin salah tingkah "Maksudku Hae~ ah aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk bekerja sebaik-baiknya." Lanjut Sungmin, Donghae sedikit tersenyum menyadari bahwa Sungmin masih terlihat canggung kepadanya.

Sesampainya disana Donghae segera membuka pintu berwarna cokelat tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pemilik ruangan tersebut. "Maaf direktur Cho, ini Noona Lee yang saya rekomendasikan kemarin, hari ini ia akan bekerja menjadi sekretaris anda."

Merasa terusik Kyuhyun beranjak dari sofa tempat ia melakukan aktivitasnya dengan seorang yeoja yang masih berbaring dengan keadaan yang terbilang berantakan, beberapa kancing kemeja Kyuhyun pun terbuka memperlihatkan dada bidangnya, Sungmin menelan ludahnya berat menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang sempat melintas di otaknya.

"Victoria~ah kau boleh keluar, aku masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan."Ucap Kyuhyun ketus, yeoja bernama Victoria itu bangkit dari tidurnya, mengucup singkat bibir Kyuhyun dan segera berlalu meninggalkan ruangan sang direktur.

Setelah yeoja itu pergi, Kyuhyun segera membaca CV milik Sungmin, ia memiliki potensi yang bagus untuk perusahaan setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun. Lalu ia mengalihkan matanya kearah Sungmin meneliti dengan selektif penampilan Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kuno sekali penampilannya,Sungguh tidak menarik, Donghae~ah bawa dia keluar."Titah Kyuhyun, Donghae memandangnya tidak percaya seolah berkata apa yang kau katakan, Kyuhyun dapat memahami dengan jelas apa arti tatapan yang dilayangkan oleh Hyungnya itu.

"Well kualifikasinya sangat baik, tapi penampilannya tidak menggairahkan, carikan aku seorang sekretaris yang sexy atau yang punya penampilan lebih menarik."

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar komentar yang dilayangkan oleh calon atasannya tersebut, rasanya Sungmin Ingin sekali melayangkan sepatu yang ia kenakan keatas kepala Kyuhyun, namun jika hal itu benar-benar ia lakukan karirnya akan tamat sampai disini.

"Maaf direktur" Kata Sungmin "Bisakah saya diberikan kesempatan untuk menunjukan potensi saya dalam bekerja, sungguh disayangkan jika anda hanya melihat seorang karyawan dari penampilannya saja, jika saya tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik, anda boleh memberhentikan saya."

Kyuhyun memandangnya tajam,selama ini belum pernah ada seseorang yang memohon kepadanya seperti itu, Kyuhyun dapat melihat kesungguhan dari balik kaca mata tebal yang dikenakan Sungmin,akhirnya Kyuhyun menyetujuinya.

Mendengar Kyuhyun sudah menerima Sungmin sebagai sekretarisnya membuat Donghae tersenyum lega, ia berlalu keluar setelah Kyuhyun memberikan instruksi kepada Sungmin.

"Dengar aku tidak suka seseorang yang tidak professional dalam bekerja, jangan tanyakan sesuatu yang tidak penting kepadaku, mengenai hal-hal yang belum mengerti kau tinggal mencari data-data yang ada di laci itu dan mempelajarinya." Sungmin dengan sigap mengangguk.

"Tolong belikan aku sebuklet bunga, pilihkan yang sesuai dan kirimkan kepada wanita tadi atas namaku."Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Baik direktur."Jawab Sungmin

.

.

**===MIDNIGHT SECRETARY===**

.

.

Setelah selesai membelikan bunga sesuai permintaan Kyuhyun dan mengirimkannya, Sungmin kembali menuju ruangan kerjanya. pikirannya tertuju dengan hal yang di perbuat atasannya itu dengan yeoja tadi, apakah mereka benar-benar melakukannya di kantor.

Sebenarnya Sungmin memang sudah tidak asing lagi dengan rumor yang mengatakan bahwa atasannya adalah seorang playboy, tapi justru ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan menggunakan ruangan kantor untuk affair-affairnya dengan banyak yeoja.

Sungmin mengakui bahwa Kyuhyun memang sangat tampan, kulit putih pucatnya, kedua mata hazel yang tajam dan teduh serta bibirnya yang tebal dapat membuat siapa saja jatuh akan pesona yang dimiliki Kyuhyun. Siapa juga yeoja yang akan menolaknya?

Pintu cokelat itu terbuka membuat Sungmin tersadar dari hal-hal yang ia lamunkan, Kyuhyun keluar dengan menggunakan sebuah kacamata hitam membuat beberapa yeoja yang melihatnya begitu memujinya. Sungmin juga mendengar bahwa Kyuhyun alergi terhadap matahari.

"Apa semuanya sudah diatur?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya berjalan keluar menuju mobilnya.

"Sudah Pak, saya sudah mengecek ulang data-data tahun lalu dan semuanya sudah benar, apa ada masalah pak?"

Kyuhyun memandangnya dari kaca mata hitam yang ia kenakan, sebuah senyum menyerigai terpasang disudut bibirnya.

"Kau benar, memang ada masalah, yaitu kau aku harus tahan memiliki sekretaris tanpa penampilan setidaknya lepas kaca mata tebalmu itu dan ganti dengan contact lens." Sungmin hanya tersenyum lirih atas komentar atasannya itu.

.

.

**===MIDNIGHT SECRETARY===**

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, seorang yeoja berpenampilan sexy masuk keruangan Kyuhyun, Sungmin sedikit menaruh curiga karena setiap ada yeoja yang yang hendak menemui atasannya, Kyuhyun dengan sigap menyuruhnya untuk membatalkan setiap perjanjian dengan klien.

Bukankah Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak suka dengan seseorang yang tidak professional dalam bekerja, tetapi apa yang dilakukannya apakah ia sudah professional, Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati.

Kyuhyun keluar ruangan dengan membopong seorang wanita di bahunya,Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia melihat dengan jelas wajah wanita tersebut sangat pucat dan lemah. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah mereka lakukan? Apakah jangan-jangan mereka menggunakan narkoba ? segala pikiran buruk menghampiri benaknya.

"Aish~ Lee Sungmin ini bukan urusanmu."Sanggah Sungmin dalam hati. Tapi bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu bukankah ini akan menghancurkan perusahaan.

Sungmin semakin dibuat penasaran ia masuk keruangan Kyuhyun ketika atasannya tersebut sudah benar-benar tidak terlihat. Hari semakin malam dan ruangan tampak gelap hanya sedikit cahaya yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela.

Sungmin masih berkutat mencari bukti-bukti bahwa atasannya itu menyimpan obat-obatan yang terlarang, selang beberapa detik terdengar langkah kaki dua orang,Sungmin tersentak kaget apakah itu atasannya? Dengan sigap ia bersembunyi di balik sofa.

Perasaannya semakin berdebar tidak menentu ketika ia sebuah suara erangan dan desahan tertanggap jelas oleh indra pendengarannya, apakah mereka sedang bercumbu?

" ah..give me more Kyuhh~ ah" erang yeoja itu semakin keras.

Sungmin memberanikan diri melihatnya dengan jelas, matanya tertuju pada bibir Kyuhyun yang ternodai dengan sebuah cairan berwarna merah pekat yang Sungmin yakini adalah darah.

Tak sengaja sikunya menyenggol sebuah gelas yang terletak di pinggiran meja, sontak Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya mendengarkan bunyi tersebut, Sungmin segera berlari menuju pintu namun belum sempat ia membukanya tangan kekar Kyuhyun menghalanginya.

"Mengintip bukanlah pekerjaan yang baik Noona Lee." Desis Kyuhyun ditelinga Sungmin, tubuh Sungmin menegang dibuatnya.

"Aaa..aku tidak mengintipnya.."Ucap Sungmin gugup.

"Benarkah? Kau tahu apa risikonya jika kau mencampuri urusanku.?"

"Apa kau akan menghisap darahku seperti yang kau lakukan terhadap wanita itu dan menambah jumlah mayat yang kau bunuh dalam satu waktu?"

"Mayat?" Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek "Kau pikir aku akan membunuh seseorang hanya karena aku seorang Vampire? Klan Vampire adalah ras tertinggi kami mempunyai banyak perhitungan dalam hal membunuh, kami tidak seperti manusia yang bertindak sesuka hatinya."

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. " kau lihat apakah wanita itu sudah mati?" Sungmin menggeleng Karena ia melihat dengan jelas bahwa wanita itu masih bernafas.

"Saat aku menancapkan gigiku dilehernya, ia akan merasakan kenikmatan seperti ia sudah mencapai titik klimaks dalam bercinta, ia hanya merasakan belaianku tanpa sadar bahwa aku meminum darahnya, dan kau tahu sepertinya aku akan menghisap darahmu sekarang." Sungmin dibuat lemas dalam pelukannya.

"Dengar karena kau sudah mengetahui rahasiaku dan jika kau sampai membocorkan hal ini kepada siapapun, nyawa ibumu adalah taruhannya."Ancam Kyuhyun seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari Sungmin. Sungmin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain diam dan melihat Kyuhyun melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali menghisap darah wanita tersebut,

.

.

**===MIDNIGHT SECRETARY===**

.

.

TBC or End ?

Sebelumnya aku gak tahu apakah fic ini layak untuk dipublish atau engga? Tapi jika respon para readers baik aku akan melanjutkannya..

Review Pleaseee ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**MIDNIGHT SECRETARY**

**Part 2 : Sweet Pain **

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

And Other Cast

Genre : Romance , Drama & Supernatural

Rate : M (Mature Content and Sex Activity)

Warning : Genderswitch, Typo dan Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

a/n : Fic ini adalah hasil remake dari manga jepang yang berjudul "Midnight Secretary" karya Ohmi Tomu, 99% cerita ini sama dengan komiknya saya hanya menambahkan kata-kata untuk menyesuaikan cerita dan karakter pemainnya.

Summary : Sungmin mengira ia telah menemukan pekerjaan yang sempurna ketika ia menjadi sekretaris Cho Kyuhyun direktur sebuah cabang perusahaan ternama di SEOUL, namun suatu malam ia menemukan sebuah rahasia mengenai direkturnya yang ternyata adalah seorang Vampire. KYUMIN FANFICTION !

**DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE AND NO PLAGIAT!**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

.

.

**=== MIDNIGHT SECRETARY===**

.

.

Setelah merasa cukup Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam tanpa suara dan menundukan kepalanya kebawah. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa sekretaris barunya itu sangat terkejut mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya bahwa ia adalah seorang vampire.

Kyuhyun merapikan bajunya yang tadi dibuka oleh wanita tersebut, ia berjalan dan duduk tepat disamping Sungmin, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan tubuh Sungmin begitu gemetar, apakah ia sangat takut pada Kyuhyun? Entahlah yang pasti Kyuhyun tidak ingin membuang waktunya untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang dianggapnya tidaklah penting, selama Sungmin tidak menceritakan hal ini kepada siapapun itu bukanlah masalah yang serius.

Sungmin melirik singkat kearah gadis yang terkulai lemas diatas meja kerja Kyuhyun,tidak ada sedikitpun luka bekas dari gigitan seorang vampire, dileher wanita tersebut hanya ada beberapa tetesan darah, ini sungguh aneh, pikir Sungmin.

"Untuk tetap bertahan hidup, kami hanya membutuhkan sedikit gigitan darah manusia."Jelas Kyuhyun "Kami tidak seperti ras Vampire yang lain mencari mangsa dan membunuhnya ketika mereka merasa puas."

Sungmin masih bertahan dalam diamnya sambil mencerna perkataan yang atasannya itu ucapkan, Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dan memposisikannya tepat berada diatas pangkuannya, bibir Kyuhyun mendekat kehadapan bibir shape M milik Sungmin, sedikit menjilatnya sontak hal itu membuat sensasi yang luar biasa bagi Sungmin, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia dicium oleh seorang namja.

"Kau dengar dengan jelaskan apa yang aku katakan tadi? Aku bukanlah orang yang suka bermain-main dengan ucapanku sendiri, selama kau dapat bekerja dengan baik aku akan menjamin bahwa ibumu baik-baik saja."

"Aku mengerti direktur, aku berjanji tidak akan membocorkah masalah ini kepada siapapun."Ucap Sungmin gemetar.

"Kau tahu Nona Lee, darah manusia adalah darah yang sangat lezat, aku tahu kau pasti ketakutan mendengar ucapanku tadi yang akan meminum darahmu, kau tenang saja aku hanya meminum darah yang memiliki kualitas terbaik dari seorang wanita yang terbaik juga." Merasa telah selesai Kyuhyun mengambil jasnya dan keluar meninggalkan Sungmin di ruangannya.

"He's a Vampire." Gumam Sungmin.

.

.

**=== MIDNIGHT SECRETARY===**

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan, semalam ia tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, melihat kejadian yang dilakukan oleh atasannya itu membuat Sungmin semakin penasaran dengan dunia Vampire, ia memutuskan untuk melakukan penelitian Vampire, setelah mendapatkan buku yang ia cari Sungmin duduk di sebuah kursi dan membacanya perlahan.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul Sembilan, ia harus kembali ke perusahaan untuk mengecek jadwal yang akan dikerjakan oleh atasannya. Sesampainya di kantor Sungmin dikejutkan dengan teriakan seorang namja yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya, Kyuhyun sang direktur juga berada di depannya sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Penampilanmu seperti manusia."teriak namja tersebut "Tetapi sebenarnya kau seorang Devil, cukup Direktur Victoria yang menjadi mangsamu."

Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman sinis. "Tentu saja bukan, bagaimana bisa ia menempatkanku sebagai golongan manusia!"

.Sungmin menatapnya bingung, mengapa bisa Kyuhyun sesantai itu dalam menanggapinya, apakah Klan Vampire mempunyai sifat yang berubah-ubah dan tidak dapat ditebak?.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan lamanya Sungmin menjadi sekretaris Kyuhyun, disaat itu juga semua penelitiannya berbuahkan hasil, Sungmin mengetahui semua rahasia seorang Vampire terutama rahasia tentang Kyuhyun secara kebetulan.

Kyuhyun menggunakan pakaian Eomma Sungmin sebagai bahan untuk mengancamnya agar ia tidak membuka suara, Eomma Sungmin bekerja disalah satu toko milik Sapphire Corporation dan hal itu mempermudah rencana Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak dapat berbuat apapun selain menjadi sekretaris Vampire.

Awalnya sungguh tidak dapat diterima oleh nalar,namun Sungmin yakin bahwa Klan Vampire mempunyai banyak kelemahan diatas kelebihan yang mereka miliki, sepertinya aku harus mencoba untuk membuktikannya.! Gumam Sungmin penuh semangat.

Ketika Sungmin kembali keruangannya ia dikejutkan oleh sesosok namja Tampan dengan senyuman yang tidak dapat diartikan tengah duduk dimeja kerjanya, dengan langkah takut Sungmin berjalan kearahnya.

"Maaf direktur apakah ada masalah?" tanpa menjawab Kyuhyun mengeluarkan beberapa buah buku yang sudah tak asing lagi dimata Sungmin, buku yang bertuliskan 'The Vampire' yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan kota.

"Sepertinya kau ingin mencari semua kelemahanku? Apa kau membuat rencana untuk melarikan diri?"

Dengan gugup Sungmin menjawab. "Tidak! aku tidak seperti itu, aku melakukan itu agar aku dapat memberikan pelayanan yang terbaik sebagai sekretarismu, aku berpikir aku harus mengetahui apa yang dibutuhkan olehmu bukan untuk melarikan diri."

Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat,kemudian ia melemparkan kembali buku-buku tersebut ke meja seraya mengangkat bahunya, tentu saja itu bukanlah alasan yang logis untuk diterima.

"Well, tidak peduli apa yang kau pikirkan, mereka hanya membuat sebuah cerita tentang kami, menggambarkankan dengan jelas bahwa kehidupan Vampire itu abadi selamanya, itu tidak masuk akal, apalagi tentang cara Vampire berubah menjadi serigala atau kelelawar."

Sungmin tersenyum manis menanggapinya,tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun berbalik dan memasuki ruangannya, setelah Kyuhyun tidak terlihat, Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi ia mengambil buku tersebut dan membukanya secara acak, disana terlihat gambar seorang Vampire tengah menghisap darah mangsanya.

"Tapi semua yang ada dibuku ini terasa benar,apa maksudnya ia bicara seperti itu."

.

.

Sejauh ini Sungmin mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun dapat beraktivitas seperti layaknya manusia asalkan ia tidak bersentuhan langsung dengan sinar matahari, Kyuhyun juga dapat memakan makanan manusia meskipun itu tidak dibutuhkannya karena makanan utama untuknya hanyalah darah.

Hanya saja ada banyak hal yang begitu membingungkan bagi Sungmin, bukankah kelemahan Vampire adalah bawang putih? Tetapi saat ia dan Kyuhyun makan malam bersama salah satu relasi terbesar Kyuhyun, ia tampak biasa saja malah memakan makanan yang berbumbu bawang putih dengan santai.

Sungmin melompat dari kursinya ketika pintu dari dalam kantor terbuka, Kyuhyun muncul dengan seorang wanita yang tertawa senang dalam pelukannya. Sesekali Sungmin menangkap dengan jelas wanita itu menciumi leher sang direktur. Sungmin mengela nafas singkat.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan bingkisan yang aku inginkan,Min?"

"Tentu, Pak." Jawabnya, Sungmin mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan berwarna hitam dibalut dengan pita merah diatasnya. Sungmin segera menyerahkan bingkisan itu kepada wanita tersebut.

"Apa ini hadiah untukku Kyu?" Pekiknya riang seraya membukanya.

"Tentu saja,itu hadiah Khusus yang aku siapkan untukmu."Kyuhyun menjawab dengan nada yang tersirat tulus, Sungmin membuang matanya kesal namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum misterius, ia ingin mengetahui bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun ketika melihat isi dari bingkisan hitam tersebut.

"Ini sangat Indah, Gomawo Kyu." Wanita itu mengangkat sebuah kalung emas dengan berliontinkan sebuah salib, Sungmin menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang terdiam memandangi kalung emas, apa kali ini ia berhasil menemukan titik kelemahan Kyuhyun dari kalung tersebut..

Kyuhyun mengembangkan sudut bibirnya. "Biarku bantu untuk memakaikannya." Kyuhyun mengambil Kalung tersebut dan memakaikannya dileher sang wanita,kemudian ia beralih menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya,dengan sigap ia mengeluarkan sebuah cermin kecil dari sakunya.

"Terima kasih kau memang sekretaris yang begitu pengertian."Wanita itu tersenyum kepada Sungmin, Sungmin mengabaikannya hal yang terpenting adalah ia melihat bayangan Kyuhyun yang terpantul dari cermin,namun ekspresi Kyuhyun tak berubah sama sekali, apakah hal yang ada dibuku itu hanya sebuah mitos belaka?.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak sontak membuat Sungmin dan wanita tadi memandangnya heran.

"Apa ini tidak cocok untukku?"Tanya sang Wanita, Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya "Tidak, justru ini sangat sempurna untuk kau kenakan,Jangan pedulikan aku, baiklah sepertinya kita harus pergi aku akan mengantarkanmu ke apartemen."

Setelah mereka tidak terlihat, Sungmin membanting semua file folder dimejanya, ia sangat kesal bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan seorang atasan yang egois,sombong dan playboy seperti Kyuhyun.

"Tidak baik menumpahkan kekesalan diwaktu kerja."Sungmin mendongkakkan kepalanya ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Manajer Hae." Donghae menghampiri Sungmin dan mengelus lembut surai hitam yang tampak indah dimatanya.

"Adikku memang seperti itu, aku harap kau dapat mengerti akan kebiasaannya, bagaimana apa kau betah bekerja disini?" Tanya Donghae.

"Tentu manajer, aku senang dapat bergabung dengan Sapphire Corporation, dan aku juga merasa nyaman dengan semua karyawan disini."Jawabnya dengan tulus.

Sungmin berpikir bagaimana bisa Donghae dan Kyuhyun bersaudara, kepribadian mereka bertolak belaka, Donghae sangat baik, ramah dan juga bijaksana. Penampilannya juga terkesan sederhana tidak seperti manajer pada umumnya.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu Manajer Hae?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun,namun karena ia keluar bagaimana kalau kita bersantai sejenak sambil menunggu ia kembali."

Sungmin mengangguk, ia berjalan memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun dan menutup tirainya, hari sudah semakin sore namun Sungmin tidak bisa pulang jika kyuhyun belum kembali dan mengijinkannya.

"Kau tahu Sungmin~ah, aku benar-benar senang kau menjadi sekretaris adikku, selama ini tidak ada satupun yang bertahan lama tanpa pengawasan secara langsung, saat pertama kali melihatmu aku yakin kau memiliki karakter yang cocok untuknya, dia keras kepala dan bertindak sesuka hatinya, sedikit demi sedikit aku yakin kau mampu merubah perilakunya, jujur saja aku sangat khawatir padanya."

Donghae menatap Sungmin dalam seolah menyiratkan sesuatu yang tak bisa ditebak, pipi Sungmin merona dibuatnya, baru kali ini Sungmin melihat seorang kakak yang peduli kepada adiknya.

"Singkirkan rasa pedulimu itu,aku tidak membutuhkannya!"Suara Kyuhyun terdengar tajam.

"Kyuhyun~ah" panggil Donghae lirih.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan disini."

"Kau tidak akan percaya jika aku mengatakan aku ingin melihat keadaan adik kesayanganku."Donghae mendesah pelan "Aku kesini ingin menyampaikan maukah kau datang ke pesta akhir pecan ini, Eomma dan Appa mengharapkan kehadiranmu."

"Hentikan itu."Bentak Kyuhyun, ia mencekram kerah kemeja yang digunakan Donghae "Haruskan aku mengatakan untuk yang keseribu kalinya, aku membencimu dan juga mereka, kalian semua hanya penghalang bagiku."

"Sampai kapan kau akan selalu seperti ini, sadarlah Kyu bagaimanapun juga kami adalah keluargamu."

"Tidak peduli kalian siapa, aku adalah diriku, sampai kapanpun akan terus seperti itu, jika kau tidak ada kepentingan yang lain segera keluar." Usir Kyuhyun.

Donghae berjalan menuju pintu, ia menyesal ketika melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang begitu kebingungan dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Maafkan aku kau harus melihatnya, ini hanya pertengkaran biasa saja, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, mengerti!" setelahnya Donghae berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya ketika merasakan tatapan Sungmin yang terlihat penasaran.

"Tidak Pak, malam ini anda ada janji makan malam dengan Direktur Shin dari CLV Corporation, karena saya pikir anda akan membutuhkan saya, jadi saya akan ikut bergabung dalam acara makan malam tersebut."

"Baiklah dan satu lagi Donghae adalah manajer yang banyak dikagumi oleh karyawan wanita disini jadi kau jangan terlalu banyak berharap."

Sungmin menggeram dalam hati. "Apa maksudnya ia bicara seperti itu, aish~ dasar direktur babo!"

.

.

**=== MIDNIGHT SECRETARY===**

.

.

Mereka duduk bersama di sebuah mobil mewah keluaran terbaru, Sungmin mencoba untuk menjaga jarak dengan atasannya tersebut, namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyadarinya ia Nampak tenang melihat pemandangan luar dari dalam mobil.

Sungmin memandangnya kagum, Kyuhyun terlihat semakin tampan dalam keadaan seperti itu, namun ketika melihat kejadian tadi mengapa Kyuhyun terlihat marah pada Donghae,apa memang hubungan mereka tidak pernah baik sebelumnya.

Sungmin melirik Minwoo yang merupakan driver pribadinya Kyuhyun, Mungkin ia mengatahui dengan jelas rahasia direktur,tetapi mengapa ia memilih untuk tetap bekerja pada Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas seorang Vampire.

"Kita sudah sampai,Pak."Ujar Minwoo, Sungmin terkejut melihatnya ini bukan sebuah restaurant tapi ini adalah Gereja.

Sungmin melemparkan pandangannya kepada Kyuhyun, wajahnya tampak biasa saja seolah olah tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, tidak ada raut ketakutan sama sekali yang tergambar pada dirinya.

ketika mereka memasuki pintu enourmous gereja, mereka segera diantar oleh seorang pria berbadan tegak menuju sebuah meja makan yang sudah disiapkan.

"Kyuhyun~ah, selamat datang."Ujar seorang pria paruh baya sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

Kyuhyun menjabat tangannya dengan sopan "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Mr. Shin."

Sungmin menatapnya untuk yang terakhir kali, ia masih tampak baik-baik saja dan Moodnya juga sedang bagus. Sungmin melirik sekelilingnya, Gereja ini memiliki arsitektur yang indah dengan pilar hiasan yang terdapat dilangit-langit atap.

"Anda memiliki selera Wine yang terbaik Mr. Shin." Kyuhyun memutarkan gelas krystal ditangannya.

"Kebetulan itu adalah koleksi Wine milik istriku" menjawab dengan anggun.

Satu jam kemudian, pertemuan makan pun usai, kedua belah pihak sangat puas dengan yang mereka bicarakan mengenai bisnis yang akan mereka jalani.

Sungmin membungkuk. "Terima kasih atas keramahan Anda."

"Saya harap kalian akan berkunjungan lagi." Mr Shin membungkuk juga.

Mereka naik ke dalam mobil. Sungmin mendesah lega, bahwa hal-hal berjalan dengan sangat baik. Sekarang dia bisa pulang dan bisa beristirahat, tanpa memikirkan hal lain.

Saat itulah Sungmin menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun terlihat gelisah ditempat duduknya, Kyuhyun melonggarkan kerah kemejanya dan terengah-engah. Sebuah bulir mengalir dari dahinya.

"Direktur, apa anda kebanyakan minum?" Sungmin meraih lengannya.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU.!" Kyuhyun menampik kasar lengan Sungmin. Sungmin ingin sekali marah namun ia urungkan melihat keadaan sang Direktur yang dibilang sangat pucat.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?" dengan hati-hati Sungmin kembali bertanya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, sedetik kemudian dua buah taring terlihat di bibir Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengerti akan hal itu Kyuhyun sangat membutuhkan darah kali ini.

"Direktur apakah yang makan malam dengan anda malam ini adalah seseorang yang mempunyai Iman yang kuat.?" Tanya Minwoo. Kyuhyun menjawab dengan lirih.

"Selamat Lee Sungmin, akhirnya kau mengetahui kelemahanku, sudah puaskah!" Ujar Kyuhyun Tajam.

"Sumber kekuatan-hidup untuk vampir adalah darah. Energi yang terkuras untuk beberapa alasan atau lainnya dapat dikembalikan dengan minum darah." Ujar Minwoo panik melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang lemah.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya dengan letih. "Jangan banyak bicara, segera hubungi seseorang untukku"

Tidak Itu akan memakan waktu terlalu lama, pikir Sungmin. Dilihatnya kembali betapa lemahnya Kyuhyun sekarang, ia tidak yakin berapa lama Kyuhyun akan bertahan.

"Cukup ambil darahku." Sungmin berseru penuh keyakinan, ia tidak peduli meskipun sebenarnya ia ketakutan jika berurusan dengan Vampire, tetapi jika untuk Kyuhyun ia dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Kyuhyun dan Minwoo menatapnya seolah-olah apa yang diucapkan Sungmin itu adalah perbuatan yang gila, bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia menawarkan langsung darahnya untuk dihisap oleh Vampire.

"Apa kau mengerti apa yang ucapkan itu.?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara lemahnya namun masih terdengar nada yang mengejek.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Aku mengerti direktur, meskipun itu tidak termasuk dalam tugasku sebagai sekretaris, tapi kau sangat membutuhkan darah sekarang, aku memang tidak memiliki darah yang berkualitas baik tetapi untuk kesalamatanmu tolong jangan pikirkan mengenai hal itu."

Mereka saling memandang beberapa saat, kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau mengagumkan Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun mendekat ke sisi Sungmin, mata gelap Kyuhyun berubah menjadi merah menyala, ditariknya pelan tubuh Sungmin agar berada dipelukannya, nafas Kyuhyun terasa sangat hangat untuk Sungmin.

"Ini Mungkin sedikit sakit diawal, jadi persiapkan dirimu dengan baik."Ingat Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya, ia meringis kesakitan ketikan sebuah sengatan tiba-tiba menusuk lehernya, rasanya ia ingin sekali mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun sekarang, rasa panas menyerang tubuhnya hingga mati rasa. Sungmin menyadari gigitan Kyuhyun kini bukan untuk mengambil darahnya namun mengambil sesuatu yang membuat Sungmin seperti orang yang kecanduan Ecstasy.

Ternyata benar yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya merasakan kenikmatan sentuhan Kyuhyun tanpa merasakan rasa sakit akibat gigitannya.

Kyuhyun segera menarik taringnya yang berada di leher Sungmin, sisa dari darahnya mengalir kesudut bibir Kyuhyun, Sungmin membuka matanya, jujur saja kini ia merasa lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Minwoo, hubungi tiga orang wanita lagi."Hardiknya.

"Baik, Pak!"

Tiga wanita lainnya ….

Tanpa bisa dijelaskan tiba-tiba hati Sungmin berdenyut sakit ketika mendengarnya.

"Lee Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kembali menatapnya.

"Kau sangat sensitive dan kau juga sangat lezat." Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan menilai pada Sungmin "Tapi sayangnya dalam waktu dekat ini aku tidak akan memcicipinya lagi."

Sungmin mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang berhenti dan mencoba untuk berbicara dengan jelas. . "Saya akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk memastikan bahwa Anda tidak akan pernah mencicipinya lagi, Direktur. Saya jamin itu!"

"Hmmm." Ibu jarinya mengusap jejak-jejak terakhir darahnya di sudut bibirnya. "aku kan melihat kemampuanmu Lee Sungmin."

.

.

**=== MIDNIGHT SECRETARY===**

.

.

To be Continue~

Mianhae untuk keterlambatan Updatenya , soalnya komik dari cerita ini berbahasa Inggris jadi saya memerlukan waktu untuk penyesuaiannya.. maaf jika tata bahasanya kurang baik Fic ini murni belum di edit.

Saya mau menjawab beberapa Review ^^

-) fic ini saya remake dari komik yang berjudul "Midnight Secretary" karya Ohmi Tomu.

-) Mian ya Fic ini GS bukan YAOI, saya akan berusaha untuk belajar membuat Fic Yaoi.

-) Gomapta untuk koreksinya dan masukkannya di Chapter 1 ^^ untuk alurnya aku mengikuti komiknya jadi agak sedikit kecepetan, next chapter akan saya perbaiki.

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR :**

**Kim Yongmi1307****,****gwansim84****, ****NurLarasati13****, ****paprikapumpkin****, ****L HyeMi****, ****audrey musaena****, ****ming0101**** ,****diah. ****, ****deviyanti137****, ****Zen Liu****, ****ButterflyJOY137**** ,****ckhislsm137****,****Lee Hyun Ri****, ****abilhikmah****, ****namnam15****, ****SJfFar****, ****dirakyu****, ****coffeewie137****, ****EvilBabyKyu****, ****Lilin Sarang Kyumin****, ****dewi. ****, ****cuttianisa****, ****vitaminsparkyu1123****, ****Luna Flyes1401****, ****sakurahibana****, ****CharolineElf****, ****rienalonely****, ****Gyeomindo****, ****TifyTiffanyLee****, ****Funme****okoyunjae****, ****kyumin joyer****, ****parkhyun****, ****Lee Hyun Ri No Login**** 2x, ****ChoiMerry-Chan****, ****AnieJOYERS****, ****Guest****, ****pinzame****, ****MY****, ****giie12ry****, ****ajid kyumin****, ****Guest****, ****keykyu****, ****dzdubunny****, ****pandarkn****, ****BunnyEvilKim****, ****ISungyi****, Guest and Others ^^**

**Gomawo juga buat yang sudah Memfollow + memfavoritekan Story ini ^^ **

**Akhir kata Review lagi ya ^^**


End file.
